Isla Yura
Isla Yura (pronounced: Eel-a-your-a-) is a leader of a religious cut that came from another country to carry out his cult's single goal, to protect the five seals of Glen Baskerville. History Isla Yura became fasinated with the way of the Abyss some time after the Tragedy of Sabrie and he created a religious cult as servants to the Abyss to protect the five seals of Glen Baskerville. At some point he managed to lure Duke Nightray's wife away from him and into Yura's cult. When Yura heard that two of the five seals of Glen Baskerville had been broken he decided to come to investigate inside of Pandora. He had a meeting with Eliot and Vanessa Nightray during which they "caught up" and Eliot remembered something important, although not revealed, about Yura. Rufus Barma, who came from the same country as Yura, invited him into the Barma's Estate so that Oz could meet with him. Yura being obsessed with Jack Vessalius questions the truth in Oz's claims, believing Oz is just hungery for some attention from his father, and is fooled into believing Jack came out when Oz faked a suicide attempt. Isla Yura wanted Oz to come to his mansion back in his country. When he heard that Oz needed to have another Coming of Age Ceremony, as his last was "interupted", Yura gladly offered to invite Oz and his friends to his mansion to complete the ceremony, which was the main goal of Pandora as they believe that Yura holds another seal. At Yura's mansion it is revealed that Yura isn't as oblivious as Rufus had hoped, it seems he is league with The Head Hunter and Leo for unspecified reasons. He also takes the growing number of child prone deaths very lightly,as he has his own plans to attend to. It was revealed that Yura does have one of the five seals on his estate, which the Baskervilles are looking for, Lily for instance was caught searching for it with Bandersnatch when she was caught by Liam. It is unknown if the Baskervilles were invited by Yura or not. Description Isla Yura has a slightly different appearence from that of the other characters, save for Rufua Barma, as he is from a different country. He has bright crimson coloured eyes and hair, along with bulged eys, sunken cheeks and a crooked smile. He wears traditional clothing from his country as well as a pendant with a snake coiled around a stake, symbolizing his cult. His red hair is tied back with a large ribbon and he also appears to wear earrings in both of his ears. Isla Yura is also known as an obsessive and inquisitive man who is described as an avid Jack Vessalius fan. Abilities and Powers. None of Yura's abilities have been revealed as of yet, but it is believed he has a powerful snake-like chain. Trivia *Rufus Barma and Isla Yura are old aquaintices from the same country. *Leo believes that Yura is responsible for the deaths of six children at the Nightray orpanage in Sabrie